Large storage systems generally require several different media to store the large amounts of data. For example, to store a terabyte of data, a system needs 200 or more 500 gigabyte hard disks. With this many hard disks, numerous connections generally need to be made between the hard disks and a computer system. However, the numerous connections involve a great deal of cabling which can become intertwined and connections can become confused.
In some systems, the storage media is replaced periodically as the data on the storage media reaches capacity. Every time the storage media is replaced, the connection to the media needs to be disconnected and reconnected to the replacement media. In some situations, reconnecting the connection is difficult due to limited access to the connection on the media. The more frequent the exchanges of the media, the more problematic the changing of the connections becomes.
It is in view of these and other considerations not mentioned herein that the embodiments of the present disclosure were envisioned.